


Cheat Codes

by Latenightsgunfights



Series: Cigarette smoke and faulty wiring: Reed900 Fics [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Forgiveness, I guess but not really, M/M, Panic Attacks, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad, Self-Doubt, Swearing, The ship prevails, Wire Play, i'M SAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latenightsgunfights/pseuds/Latenightsgunfights
Summary: His hands were on him, pushing him against the wall, eyes closed, lips touching, and Nines found himself too overwhelmed with human emotions to push him away.Too overwhelmed to hear the door click open“What the fuck are you doing!”
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Cigarette smoke and faulty wiring: Reed900 Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674145
Comments: 18
Kudos: 168





	1. Don't touch me, I'm malfunctioning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for reading. This now has two chapters, yay!

The club was loud, louder than he usually enjoyed, but Nines found a rare satisfaction in the humming of his sensors, lively with the almost overwhelming input of _everything_.

A case had been solved, a murderer put away for a time hopefully longer than most, and the officers involved had come to celebrate the brief pause in late nights and trembling hands at the coffee machine. A small moment between this big case and the next where everyone felt as if they could take a big breath, lungs filling with fresh air and joints clicking, body certain to enjoy a drink or five.

  
Gavin had wandered off, standing on tippy toes to give Nines a quick peck on the cheek before stumbling off to dance with Tina, alcohol already dancing through his face leaving his lips loose and teeth showing in a rare smile. Nines still felt the scrape of his stubble on his cheek, and chuckled at the alcohol induced shamelessness. The android could see him now, spinning in circles, Officer Chens head on his chest, drunkenly slow dancing to fast paced club music. Nines also noted Connor. The over officer was similarly watching Gavin, smile on his face and LED yellow as Hank Anderson whispered in his ear, no doubt snapping a photo for the precinct notice boards. Nines allowed it, knowing Anderson wanted to have fun while remaining sober. It was a rather wholesome display of unusual civilness rarely seen and preciously saved and stored away in a folder for him to watch whenever he felt overwhelmed.

  
And so that’s what he did. Nines leaned his elbows and back against the bar, ignoring a stool in favor of standing, looking out at the dancing. The sleeves of his black turtle neck were rolled neatly to the elbows and hanging from between his fingers were black sunglasses which he didn’t need but felt ultimately dapper in. If he were human he’d be considered a rarity, unbearably gorgeous albeit slightly scary. Gavin had chuckled as he told him that now laws had changed, now ‘person’ and ‘android’ had become a practically synonymous, he’d probably have ladies all over him. Nines had frowned at that, the thought of interacting with more humans than he cared for mildly intimidating, and had silently sworn to glare harder at any human that looked at him for too long.  
But in this moment, Nines found himself disregarding his personal role, nodding politely at strangers and being genuinely friendly.

  
“Care to dance?"

  
Nines admitted he hadn’t seen the man walking up, and found himself surprised at the visit. The man was handsome, tall with dark hair and a glint in his eye. Nines found himself mentally reasoning. _Gavin’s dancing with Tina. I see no ulterior motive._

  
Nines smiled, showing teeth, and took the man’s hand. They walked out into the dance floor, and Nines almost immediately felt his partner swaying with the music. Nines chuckled, realizing his own movements were awkward and robotic. Though he soon found rhythm, giggling when the man spun him, acting more human like than he intended. Nines moved his hips, running his fingers through his hair and closing his eyes. The man was dancing seductively, hips grinding close to Nines but not too close. His new friend was laughing, and he found himself joining in, once again buzzing with the stimulation.

  
They stopped with the music, Nines finding himself breathless despite not needing to breathe. The other man’s cheeks were flushed, eyes half lidded. “Wanna go outside for some air?” the man asked with a smirk.   
Nines nodded, feeling sociable and genuinely enjoying the man’s company. The fresh air hit his face as the door shut behind them, and Nines breathed deep.

  
The man touched his shoulder.

  
He turned, only to find his back pushed to the wall, he frowned. The man was looking at him seductively, hands stroking his shoulders and wandering up his neck to the plate were he found pleasure. The wires only Gavin had touched. 

  
“I think I may of misread this situation,” Nines found himself saying, “I have a-“

  
The man ran a nail along one of his now exposed wires, and Nines found his whole system stuttering to a stop, his eyes glitched, eyelids fluttering robotically, skin peeling back around his slack jaw, white creeping behind blue flushed ears. It was so much to process. “Good boy,” the man grumbled, grinding his erection against the android before leaning in, kissing him hungrily. 

  
Nines found himself too overwhelmed with emotions to push him away. 

  
Too overwhelmed to hear the door click open

  
“What the fuck are you doing!”

  
The harsh shout caused the man to flinch, pushing away from Nines and zipping his pants up with haste. Nines just stood there, frozen. Gavin approached, angry, stomping steps loud against the gravel. Reed had grabbed the man by the collar, pinning him up against the wall. 

  
“Get your hands off of my fucking partner!”

  
Nines noted how he didn’t use ‘boyfriend’ with horror, realizing how this must of looked to Gavin. Before he knew it, the man was scampering off, and Gavins murderous glare was turned to him. Nines couldn’t even speak, couldn’t even defend himself. 

  
“Nothing to say? Not even an excuse? You’re just gonna get dirty with any random mother fucker as soon as my backs turned?”

  
Nines noted a harsh red reflection on the wall from his LED, and chose to focus on that rather than the strange wetness of saline filling his eyes. He’d hurt Gavin, he’d _hurt_ Gavin. The man who respected him, treated him as a partner, let him into his home. Nines felt like a traitor, a back stabber, a cheater. 

  
“Gavin!” he yelled at the man who’s back was already facing him, systems seemingly jumping to life in that moment. 

  
Gavin turned, eyes filled with water, every hurt, every disappointment, every let down visible in his eyes in a raw an unfiltered display of emotion. “Don’t speak, I don’t want to hear it,” he paused momentarily, mouth open, “I thought-“ he shook his head, glancing at Nines again before walking away. 

  
Nines stood, mouth open and LED red, casting harsh shadows on brick walls. 


	2. Shushing apologies and putting shit back together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally written a part two, which wasn't originally the plan. I want these two to be happy :)
> 
> Massive thank you to anyone who read, commented and left kudos on this fic before <3

_ I wish I could interface with you. I wish I could take your hand, interlock our fingers and look into your eyes as I show you the fear and pain I felt in that moment. I wish to share the feeling of ice in my veins, freezing me up, weakening me, stopping me from stopping it. I wish more than anything in the world that you’d stop looking at me like that.  _

None of those words had been said. 

Nines had stood by Gavin’s desk, staring down at the tired looking Detective and somehow feeling like the smallest thing in the world. He’d never felt that way before. “I think we should talk, Dete- Gavin.”

“Well I  _ don’t _ think that,” Gavin had said, turning to him. His eyes had that kind of red ringed puffiness around them, and Nines knew he’d been crying. Crying over  _ him.  _ He felt something in his throat like bile, the thought sickening him, but knew it wasn’t possible. His eyes flickered from Gavin’s intense gaze to the red text taking up his vision, notifying him of a minor rise in stress levels as if he didn’t already  _ know.  _ Nines blinked it away. 

“There are things we need to talk about,” he’d said simply, finding no program capable of making this situation better. He hated the weakness. For a moment, Gavin looked like he was going to shut him down, tell him to  _ fuck off,  _ but then Nines noticed the way his gaze flickered over to his temple and back again. Only then did Nines see the red reflection on Gavin’s monitor. 

Reed sighed, “alright, let’s get this over with.” He rose from the desk, joints clicking, a look of resignation on his face before brushing past Nines, pulling a box of cigarettes out of his pocket as he exited the precinct. Nines followed. They both walked out into the car park and sat in Gavin’s car. Gavin hadn’t looked at him, instead staring off into the distance as he blew smoke out of a half cracked open window. “You could of told me I wasn’t good enough.”

Nines shook his head at that, surprise that Gavin had actually started the conversation quickly melting away into shock and irritation that the Detective could think him capable of betrayal like that. Gavin was the only one. The Detective continued, “I know it was complicated, I know neither of us knew what the fuck we were doing but you could of shown me some  _ respect _ . Basic human respect, Nines. That’s what hurt me the most.” Nines looked down at his lap, seeing Gavin rapidly blink away tears in his peripherals. His LED was still red. His stress levels creeped up.

“That wasn’t what happened,” Nines said softly, cursing when his voice came out weak and tinged with static. Gavin’s head had shot up at that, face twisting into a rage Nines hadn’t had directed at him since they first met. The sick feeling was back again. Nines looked away.

“Then kindly tell me what the  _ fuck _ happened!” Gavin spat out, voice shifting from a quiet, dangerous anger to harsh shouting quickly, unexpectedly and yet expected, tone dripping with sarcasm and anger and hurt and upset. The peak volume of his voice was so loud that Nines felt static in his ears, and wanted to cover them. But he couldn’t, he wouldn’t, the icy feeling back again and keeping him frozen to the spot.  _ What had happened?  _ He asked himself genuinely, self doubt and blame all sickly and disgusting, swallowing him up, no air left to breathe, he _ needed  _ to breathe.  _ What if it was my fault? _

Gavin was speaking again, he only caught the tail end, “-cause it seems to me like you were gonna  _ fuck  _ someone behind my back. Or am I suddenly blind? Do you take me for an idiot, Rk?”

_ Stop it.  _

“Just admit you wanted to fuck someone else and this’ll be over. You think I haven’t been hurt before? Hate to break it to you but you’re fucking mistaken.”

“Stop it!” Nines screamed, voice laced with more static than before. His limbs broke free of their icy prison, hands clamping over his ears, shoulders hunching inwards. Everything was too much right now, too stressful, and Nines wished himself an emotionless machine again so he wouldn’t have to deal with it. He closed his eyes.

The drivers side door opened, he could feel the brush of air on his face, and Gavin must’ve walked over to his side because that door opened as well. Gavin crouched beside him, but Nines didn’t open his eyes, didn’t want to see him angry anymore.  _ I don’t deserve your kindness. _

“Alright Nines, it’s alright. I think you’re having some kind of android panic attack, so I’m gonna help you like you help me with mine. If I’m wrong you can flip me over your shoulder after this is done,” Gavins tone had changed, suddenly gentle and caring. 

Nines felt relief when Gavin’s voice wasn’t angry, but it was quickly drowned out by the input of  _ everything,  _ his self hated and doubt too much to deal with. He was falling,  _ falling,  _ nothing to grapple or grip, nothing to save him.

“What are your stress levels at?” a voice through the fog, a hand reaching out if he could only grip it.

“Ninety-nine percent,” a shaky whisper, the static still there.

“Fuck.” Nines flinched. Gavin quickly apologized. “We need to get your stress levels down, can I touch you?”

“No.”

“Alright.”

That was another relief. Being asked, his wishes being respected, was so wonderful and welcome right now. Nines let his shoulders slump slightly. His hands uncurled from his ears, semicircular indentations around his temple and hairline. Gavin spoke to him, voice all uncharacteristically soft, murmuring kind words and praises, his voice like a parachute in his mental free fall. Nines felt himself calming, noises no longer screams, his breath coming easier. “What are your stress levels at now?”

“Fifty-two percent.”

“You’re doing great.”

Somewhere in his mind the praise dug at him, he felt guilty for reveling in it, sucking it up like it was his lifeline, his anchor. He needed to fix this. “I’m sorry,” Nines said, “this is all my fault. I don’t deserve,” he gestured to Gavin, to the space between them, “this.”

“Whether it was your fault or not doesn’t stop me from caring for you, unfortunately,” Gavin admitted with a shrug, “human brains are fucked like that.”

Nines took that in for a moment, before looking Gavin in the eyes. “I didn’t mean to Gavin, I promise. I told him I’d made a mistake, I tried to tell him I didn’t want  _ that.  _ He didn’t listen, he  _ touched _ me,” Nines reached up, touching the panel on the back of his neck, shivering. “I couldn’t move, couldn’t think.”

Gavin’s face had gone serious again, brows furrowed and hands clenched so tight his knuckles where white. “What?” he whispered, that terrifying rage back again, Nines found himself shrinking away, unable to cope with it again, not today. 

“That’s what happened.”

The silence was so long and deadly and suffocating, Gavin’s heavy breathing the only thing between them. “Can I,” a pause as Reed tried to breathe, “can I touch you?” Nines nodded, jerky and pathetic but not flinching when Gavin’s rough hand found his nape, a comfortable weight, before pulling him forward so his forehead rested against the humans shoulder. Nines breathed in the leather of his jacket, the smoke from his fags, and sighed.

“I am sorry,” he repeated for no particular reason other than it felt right.

“Don’t fucking apologize,” Gavin said angrily, but something told Nines that the anger was no longer at him. Angry, frustrated tears, fell from Gavin’s eyes. Nines wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s torso. “Don’t ever fucking apologize.”


End file.
